Professor Fitz
by Ezrianporvida
Summary: After finding out about Riley and Wesley from A. Ezra left Aria and Rosewood. Now being offered his dream job means returning back to Hollis. Thinking Aria is away at college, and loving the fact that he will be Byron's new boss, Ezra takes the job.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you lost your mind?" Ezra asked. His mind unable to find the logic in the offer that was his best friend Hardy had just presented him with.

"No, but you would if you don't take us up on this" Hardy reasoned.

"Going back to Rosewood, would be a step backwards for me, there is nothing good for me in that town." Ezra argued.

"Head of the English department doesn't sound good to you?" Hardy asked in disbelief.

Ezra paused, he knew that was years ahead of him at his current job. "But it's Rosewood, I have too much history there."

"Speaking of" Hardy smirked. "I can imagine there is one particular professor, who would be livid at you taking his once guaranteed position."

Both men knowingly smiled at each other.

Ezra was now intrigued, and Hardy knew it.

"Keep talking" Ezra relented.

"Well the dean has a beef with Montgomery. When he said he was going outside of the department to fill the position, I was shocked. But we all know Hollis prefers to keep alumni on staff. I couldn't help myself, I mentioned you. You could see it in his eyes. Not only are you an excellent candidate, but Byron will lose it." Hardy said with a silly grin.

Thinking to himself, imagining the look of fury on Byron's face. "I'm in" Ezra answered quickly.

"That's my boy" Hardy cheered.

"Aria!" Can you grab Zoey for me?" Ella called out.

"Of course" Aria answered happily, picking up her baby sister. "Why I would keep her all weekend if you would let me" she cooed to the eight month old.

"Remember those words" Ella warned.

Aria just smiled back at her mother. "I mean it, I love my Zoey time."

Ella smiled at both of her daughters. Even with the twenty year age difference, they're so close.

"Well as long as your offering, I need to run by the Brew to help Zach with the payroll" Ella smirked.

"Go, I've got this" Aria said confidently.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. We have family dinner tonight over at your dad's." Ella reminded her.

"I remember" Aria laughed.

"Mike called to say he was bringing Callie, are you bringing anyone?" Ella asked hesitantly.

Aria's face contorted into an almost frown. "No mom, just me, same as last week" she reminded her mother.

"Well if you were more forth coming on your love life, a mother wouldn't have to pry" Ella defended.

"My love life is pretty non-existent. You know that." Aria said on the verge of being annoyed now.

"I know, it just been so long since….." Ella stopped herself.

"Since Ezra took off" Aria finished for her. "You can say the words mother"

Ella paused for a moment. "Well yeah, it's been over a year. It's not like you to stay in a rut for so long."

"I know mom, and that was a problem. That is exactly why Ezra wants nothing to do with me. I don't need to keep filling my life with a guy. I need to concentrate on me, then maybe a plant, then maybe a healthy relationship." Aria calmly explained.

Ella stood there and stared at her.

"What?" Aria asked her suspiciously.

"That was such a grown up thing to say" Ella responded sadly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Aria questioned.

"No it's good, it's just hard to see you as a woman, it takes some adjusting" Ella admitted.

"So how are things over at The Brew" Byron asked Zach, in an awkward attempt to make these "Family" Dinner's more successful than the last three.

"It's going good, with the school year starting up next week, I'm up to a full staff again. That is a huge relief, now I can spend more time with Ella and Zoey" he smiled. "Are you excited to get back to Hollis?" Zach asked politely.

Byron audibly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked him.

Well word around the campus is that Dean Williams is bringing in some new guy to be the Head of the English Department." Byron said agitated.

"What?" Ella is in disbelief. "That was always going to be your job" she said frustrated.

"Well seems Dean Williams doesn't agree" Byron said sadly.

"I'm sorry dad" Aria offered.

"Well the sword of office politics swings both ways" Byron admitted.

Aria didn't respond but she knew he was referring to him having the Dean fire Ezra.

"Well however they bring in won't be able to hold a candle to you" Ella assured him.

"That's another thing" Byron fumed. "They are being very secretive about the whole thing. They are actually going to make an official announcement for the guy and everything." Byron rolled his eyes.

"Don't let it get to you dad. They are making a huge mistake, and they will have to admit it soon" Mike offered.

"Yeah, I don't need to be head of the department, I just need to be employed. I swear if my children didn't get free tuition, I would just leave that place" Byron huffed.

"Well then five more years, and you're out the door!" Mike laughed nervously.

"Don't worry I know what my priorities are. Nothing they throw at me, is going to make me walk away from the benefits I have earned after all these years" Byron said confidently.

**What will Bryon's reaction to Ezra be? Review and let me know if you're interested in my newest fic! Ezria coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Driving back in to Rosewood was a bit surreal for Ezra. As much as he tried to convince himself this was starting over, seeing this place only confirmed the opposite. This town was Aria, every place he passed correlated in one Aria memory to another.

Physically shaking the thoughts out of his head, he mentally scolded himself. He could do this. It might take some time, but he was going to prove it to himself. The new Ezra had it together, drama and heartache would no longer control his life.

Pulling up to the small house Hardy had rented for him made Ezra smile. This was a step in the right direction. He knew he could have found an apartment in his old building, but he wanted a house. Everything had to be different, and everything had to be better.

Hardy and Jen were already inside the house. "So do you like how I spent your money?" Jen asked as Ezra took his first tour of the newly furnished house.

"It's perfect" he smiled back to his best friend's fiance. "It would have taken me forever to make this place look this good."

Jen beamed with pride. "Thanks Ezra we really hoped you would love it."

"Feel free to leave us with your debit card anytime." Hardy joked.

"If that means no grocery shopping, I'll get her one with her name on it" Ezra retorted.

"No, no. You were only borrowing her, don't get to comfortable" Hardy feigned jealousy.

Laying down that night, Ezra had to admit to himself that he was excited. Sure he would have to live with the reminders of his failed relationship, but with Aria off at college he could handle it. It wasn't like being in New York made his heart ache any less.

The best part of all of this was watching Byron squirm. He thought back to their last conversation.

"We need to have a talk" Byron hissed.

Ezra turned around to see who was speaking. "Byron, what's up?" He asked slightly confused.

"Aria didn't come home last night" Byron huffed.

Ezra eyes widened. Aria had been spending most of her nights at Ezra's, and last night was no exception.

""Is that a problem?" He asked, not really prepared to be having this conversation.

"You bet your ass, it's a problem!" Byron roared. "I have been under the impression that Aria had smartened up and ended this mess with you"

Ezra didn't know to respond, he just assumed everyone knew they we're back together.

"If you think I'm done with you Fitz, you have severely underestimated me. Why don't you just let her go, she can do so much better, It's only a matter of time before she realizes it for herself. Why don't you just save us all the trouble and end it first?"

Ezra was stunned. He felt like Byron had just punched him in the gut. As usual for Ezra, his hurt feelings quickly turned into anger.

,Standing up to meet Byron face to face. "Threaten and insult me all you want. But the truth is you have no control over me or Aria. She will decide where she sleeps, and we both know it will be right beside me. Go ahead and do your best to take me down, it will only confirm to Aria what a petty little man you are."

By now Ezra was fully aware that the entire Brew was watching the altercation. Zach awkwardly walked up and asked Byron to talk to him outside. Ezra looked apologetically at Zach. Zach just smiled back, he and Ezra had many talks about Byron, and they were pretty much on the same page.

Ezra simply left and headed home. He decided not to tell Aria about Byron's attack. A part of him was embarrassed that he lost his temper in public, and another didn't want Aria to be stressed out by Byron again, at least not until they had to be.

But in the end Byron didn't have to do anything. A delt that final blow. Ezra being confronted with Aria's many indiscretions all at once proved to be to much for him to handle. He always knew that other men wanted Aria. Finding out she wanted them too ripped him apart. A part of him did want to forgive her, as she had forgiven him. But he had been shaken to the core, he lost all faith in their love. He felt like he obviously wasn't enough for her or she wouldn't have needed the attention of other guys. His own brother, she didn't even respect him.

Ezra groaned out loud. He hated when he let those memories slip back in his head. He felt worthless and inadequate. Laying down on his pillow he told himself tomorrow would be a good day. He couldn't get revenge on every Montgomery, but he could make one miserable, and that was worth a smile.

Review, Review. I'll keep updating! Can't wait to read y'all thoughts :)


	3. Chapter 3

Byron Montgomery unenthusiastically made his morning drive to the Hollis Campus. In the last few days, he had for the most part come to terms with not getting his promotion. The only part that still stung him was the overt bad blood between him and Dean Williams. This unspoken monkey on his back, was troubling, and added a shade of dread to his mornings.

Not only had Byron gained a very unwelcomed enemy, he had also lost a much valued friendship. Sitting in his now parked car, Byron thought back to the day Dean Williams confronted him.

"John, you said you needed to see me?" Byron smiled as he walked in to the Dean's office.

Looking up to meet his eyes, was a very unpleasant Dean Williams. "Byron please, have a seat" he said very monotone. "I just had a long talk with my fraternity brother Jacob Sorenson. As you can probably imagine, he had a lot to fill me in on."

Byron face dropped. This was the last thing he expected. "I know Meredith's father is not the biggest fan of mine" Byron conceded.

"Imagine my surprise, a father coming to me, alerting me to a staff member having a questionable relationship with his daughter. I mean weren't we just here?" Dean Williams questioned, as he narrowed his eyes at Byron.

Byron squirmed in his seat. "That was an entirely different situation" he tried to defend.

"Why yes, yes it was. Seems the young Mr. Fitz was only five years older than your daughter, not her teacher at the time of the relationship, and decidedly not a married man." the Dean interjected.

Byron paused, he tried to scramble for a way to show that he was in no way as guilty as Ezra had been. The trouble was, the facts all seemed to hate him.

"I expect you remember how we delt with Ezra, don't you. I mean you were insistant that action was needed, to keep our fine school away from bad publicity." Dean Williams taunted him.

"I remember" Byron relented, bracing himself for the next step.

Dean Williams paused for a moment. Debating with himself what his next words would be.

"I'm going to show you mercy, not that you deserve it. But firing you, would bring unwanted attention to the situation. But just know, the trust I once had in you is gone." Dean Williams said firmly.

"John, I" Byron attempted.

"Don't bother, the way you were so quick to crucify a man much less guiltier than you, shows your true character. I feel very sorry for Ella and Aria that you would make such selfish decisions. This conversation is over." Dean Williams said as he turned his leather chair away from Byron.

Byron sat there a moment, soaking in what had just happened. Then without a word, he simply walked out of the office.

Things had not improved since then. As much as Byron would like a second chance, Dean Williams had pretty much written him off.

Given the circumstances, Byron wasn't entirely shocked that he had been passed over for the Head of the English department. In a lot of ways, he knew it was for the best, the hardest thing for him was the embarrassment of everyone else realizing it. The week that it was announced that Hollis was looking outside to fill the position, Byron received numerous emails, and phone calls of alumni and colleagues expressing their surprise and anger at the decision.

Weary of how the victim card could play out, Byron tried his best to defuse the situation. Stating that he no longer desired the job, and that he wanted to spend more time with his family, and traveling. While it's still uncertain if he convinced anyone, the stance seemed to make him feel a little more at ease with the situation.

Shaking off his negative train of thought, Byron excited out of his car and made his way to the staff meeting. Smiling at the warm greetings of his co-workers he quickly grabbed his coffee and found an available seat.

As Dean Williams entered and greeted the staff, Byron could see that he was in a genuine good mood. "Well here we are again folks. It's time again to start another successful year. As many of you may know, we are making some changes, and I personally feel very excited about our future."

Byron tried to stifle his eyes from rolling. "Just get it over with" he thought to himself. He figured hiding behind his coffee cup would be the best way to conceal his annoyance.

"I'd like everyone to welcome back, one of our alumni, and the new head of the English Department, Ezra Fitz." Dean Williams boasted.

Byron literally spit out his coffee into his lap. Looking up, there he was, smiling and shaking hands with the Dean. Byron could feel his blood pressure sky rocketing. There was no way this was happening. Looking around the room at the pleased faces, and obnoxious roar of their applause. He couldn't get out of this room any faster.

"Thank you, thank you" Ezra smiled to the crowd. "It's really good to be back. I know I wasn't exactly what a lot of people were expecting, but I hope to pleasantly surprise most of you." We will be doing a few curriculum changes and some class sit-ins in the first few days, but I think after a few weeks, we should be a smooth sailing ship."

"He can sit in my class" Professor Nyles smirked to a friend sitting next to her. "Behave, you couldn't handle a young one like that" Professor Green laughed back. Byron turned around and gave them both disgusted stares.

"I'll be getting my bearings back today, tomorrow I will begin to sit in on classes. I'm starting with Professor Montgomery, and then I make my way down the hallway. Ezra smiled as he made eye contact with Byron. Not being able to help himself he sent an obnoxious wink towards Byron. Byron breathed in deep. If Ezra was here to enrage him, he had succeeded.

As soon as the meeting was over Byron bolted. His head was reeling from fury. Dean Williams was playing with him. Making his way to his first class, Byron did his best to hold it together. He felt guilty, but he was more distracted than he needed to be.

As class let out, Byron left too. He needed some air. Making his way towards the parking lot, he almost did not see his daughter until he practically ran her over.

"Dad?" Aria questioned, he was clearly not acting himself.

"Aria, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He offered.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"What's not wrong?" he said frustrated. "The world is out to get me." He huffed.

Aria couldn't help but smile. "Dad the world is not out to get you, you're getting paranoid in your old age" she laughed.

"Well you might as well here if from me. The guy that has my job, is Ezra. And he has made it perfectly clear I'm on his hit list." Byron snapped.

Aria just stood there for a moment. "Ezra?" she questioned. "Ezra is back?"

**EEEKKKK Ezria coming at you soon! Review my loves, and I'll be sure to update quicker. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra followed Miss Roberts as she guided him throughout the English department. A tour he didn't entirely need, but Miss Roberts was very insistent on giving. "As you can see, my office is right across the hall, So please feel free to let me know if you ever need anything" she smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks" Ezra politely responded. "I'll keep that in mind".

Walking over to the receptionist Ezra immediately saw a face he knew very well. "Unfortunately good help is very hard to find here. If you're feeling desperate, you can always try to ask my receptionist to assist you. She means well but you'll need to give her instructions in writing." Miss Roberts said while rolling her eyes.

Looking up at him was a humiliated Hanna. She smiled at him weakly. Ezra was furious. "Does she always talk to you like this, or is this just for my benefit?" He asked Hanna.

Pausing before she answered, "a little bit of both, it's just gotten worse with my pregnancy" Hanna answered, trying not to sound like she wanted to cry.

Ezra hadn't noticed it before but Hanna was visibly pregnant. "Wow, congratulations" he smiled genuinely at her.

"Thanks Ezra" she smiled back at him. We're both very excited" Hanna now beamed.

"So I take it, you two know each other" Miss Roberts interrupted, visibly annoyed.

"I know Hanna very well, which is why I know for a fact she is very intelligent and capable." Ezra fumed at her.

"Hanna what are you doing working for someone like her?" He asked her in disbelief.

Hanna breathed in deep, "Trust me, if I didn't need the money, I would have been out the door the first week."

"Excuse me?" Miss Roberts said offended.

"Well how about you come work for me?" Ezra countered.

Hannah's face lit up. "Ezra are you serious?" She squeaked.

"One hundred percent" he answered.

Hanna came from around the desk, and wrapped Ezra in a tight hug. "I can't wait to tell Caleb!" She grinned.

"Go and tell him, I 'll see you tomorrow morning" Ezra smiled.

"I love your face! I'll see you tomorrow boss!" Hanna smirked, while walking past Miss Roberts as if she didn't exist.

"I guess you don't have to worry about her botching your tasks now" Ezra smarted off to the stunned Miss Robert's as he turned and went into his new office.

Aria sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Knowing Ezra was back had thrown her, and she needed time to collect her thoughts. Frustratingly she sat her cell phone down. She had been staring at the current picture for almost an hour. Hollis had emailed out a Newsletter, and welcoming Ezra seemed to take center focus. Ezra stood there next to Dean Williams, he was wearing a blue shirt underneath a black blazer. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Not being able to help herself she traced his face with her finger.

She had to talk to him, she knew it. His coming back, had to mean something. Willing herself to get off of her bed, she went to the closet, and tried to pick out a decent outfit. Nothing over the top, but she did want to look her best. Working up a new found sense of adrenaline. She checked herself out one last time, and then headed back to Hollis campus.

As the last steps to the English department became closer, Aria began to lose a little bit of her resolve. "Maybe this is a bad idea" she questioned herself. But she told herself, she had come this far, what did she have to lose.

Ezra sat at his desk sorting through the numerous applications that he still needed to fill out. He was so focused on finishing up the task at hand, he didn't even realize that the door to the office had opened.

"Bad time?" Aria cautiously asked.

Her voice brought him out of his oblivious state. Looking up, he met eyes with Aria.

"As good as any other" he answered. Trying not to let the surprise in his voice give him away.

"Head of the English Department, Congratulations" Aria smiled.

"Thanks" Ezra answered hesitantly. Visibly uneasy with her presence.

"Is there something you need?" Ezra asked her.

"I just had to come see you, to see if you were really back" she answered honestly.

"Well I'm here" Ezra answered shortly.

"Did I have any bearing on that decision, or do I not factor in at all, at this point?" Aria asked bluntly.

Ezra eyes opened wide at her question. "Well I thought you would be off at college, in New York" he also answered honestly.

"So in a perfect world you wouldn't have to deal with me at all?" She asked.

"In a perfect world we would be in this position" Ezra responded.

"I agree, we would have been able to talk it out, and work through it" Aria quipped.

"Work through it? No, in a perfect world the woman I loved would not have a list of other men, that would have been perfect" Ezra snapped.

"So I'm unforgivable?" Aria asked, with hurt in her eyes. "I know I have made so stupid decisions, but at what point was I completely expendable to you?"

Ezra was not going to let her make him the bad guy. "Oh, I'm sorry Aria. I should have taking you fucking someone else much better than I did. I'm sure that must have been very hard for you" he said sarcastically.

"It was only once, with one guy. It wasn't what you're thinking. I had just found out about the book, and I was going crazy, I did it to prove to myself that I could. I know that sounds ridiculous now, but it was not a very logical time in my life" she tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain to me now, you had plenty of time to fill my in on all you're secrets. I mean you had our whole relationship to explain every other guy, that you couldn't keep your lips off of. You know, like my own brother. I'm sure that perfectly justified as well." Ezra scoffed.

"Ezra, I'm not this person you think I am, I have always loved you" Aria cried.

Ezra wanted to stay strong, but to see her cry was too much for him.

"Don't cry" he asked as he waked closer to her.

"How can you ask me that, you hate me" Aria said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't hate you, I'm hurt, but I don't hate you" he admitted.

Aria looked up into his eyes. He held hers for a moment too.

"I miss you" she admitted.

**Be sure the review my loves, and I will be sure to update ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra stood there a moment, looking into the eyes of the woman he undeniably still loved. A part of him wanted to comfort her, but he instantly chided himself for it. He was always putting her above himself, and what had it ever gotten him.

"You don't miss me Aria, you miss the puppy dog that waited around for you, that's not me anymore."

Aria couldn't help but be surprised in his response. She always figured he ran off because he knew staying would mean forgiving her. But it clear now he had changed, and that was terrifying.

"I never thought of you as a puppy dog" Aria clarified.

"Well I was, and everyone knows it, but I can see clearly now. You just wanted the safety net, that's what you miss" Ezra argued.

"I can't believe you are cheapening our relationship like this" Aria said infuriated.

"Like you valued it?" he challenged.

"I did, I do, I have made stupid decisions, that didn't mean that I didn't love you, and what we had" Aria said sincerely.

Ezra just shook his head. "You remember after you found out about the book?"

"Of course" Aria said frustrated.

"You made me bend over backwards for you to forgive me. That's the crazy part, I was willing to die for you. Did you feel bad at all, knowing the ways you had betrayed me?" Ezra roared.

Aria didn't respond, she had no defense.

"No, just like your father, you are so busy crucifying someone else, you fail to see your own dirty little secrets."

Aria simply stared at him for a moment. The anger in his eyes. She had never heard his raw thoughts about how she had hurt him.

"You're right. I was so hurt by you, I didn't even consider my own issues. I guess I put all that stuff somewhere in the back of mind, so I don't have to deal with it. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I honestly never even wanted any other guy, I just, mess things up. I don't know why, but I know I have learned my lesson. But you're not so different. You are so stuck in being angry you're forgetting that I did forgive you, maybe not right away, but I couldn't just end it with you, it's impossible. I know you're the same way, and even if you don't admit it to yourself, you came back because you can't end it either"

"I didn't even think you were still in Rosewood" Ezra argued.

"Well you didn't confirm it either" Aria corrected as she turned and walked away. She had said what she needed to say, and that was really all she could do. If Ezra was ever going to come back to her, it was going to be on his terms.

Ezra let out a long breath as Aria walked away from him. Telling Aria off didn't feel half as good he imagined it would. And with her not arguing back, it made him a little like a bully. Sitting down at his desk, he put his head in his hands. This move back, was not going at all as planned. He needed a drink.

Walking into the office building the next morning. Ezra smiled to himself when he saw Hanna. She had already set up her desk in front of his office. "Well aren't you prompt" Ezra smiled as he walked up to her.

"Well I have to make a good impression" she said with a confident smile.

Ezra laughed. "I'm sure you'll do fine. I can't think of too much to keep you busy today, my only scheduled task is to terrorize Byron. I mean you can tag along if you want." Ezra offered.

Hanna laughed out loud. "You're going to pay me for that?" she clarified.

"Unless it makes you uncomfortable, I mean, I'll still pay you, you just don't have to come" he answered.

"You think I would miss this?" Hanna questioned.

Ezra smiled deviously. "But first well need coffee." Upon remembering her pregnancy, "Decaf for Little Rivers"

As Ezra and Hanna made their way into Byron class, he was already midway through his introduction. Byron tried not to give Ezra a reaction to his presence, but with him and a very pregnant Hanna making their way to front of the room, and seating themselves on the right side of the stage, it was clear the entire classroom was now hardly even paying any attention to him.

"Ah yes, we are being graced with the newest head of the English Department." Byron explained. "He'll be taking notes"

To Byron's annoyance Ezra happily waved to the students, and pretend toasted to Bryon with his coffee mug. Rolling his eyes Byron went on about his introduction to the class, pretending not to notice the copious amount that Ezra seemed to be taking, or the giggles from Hanna as she reacted to them.

As Hanna's laughter had interrupted Byron and a student's discussion for the third time, he snidely asked Ezra and Hanna if they had anything constructive they would like to add to the conversation.

Ezra didn't miss a beat, he quickly got to his feet and made his way to where Byron was standing.

"Well thanks for the invitation Professor Montgomery" Ezra smiled. "I would only add that literature, doesn't have to be stiff and boring." Ezra announced, as he motioned to Byron with his eyes. Causing a burst of laughter from the audience. "Writing is about poetry and passion, and trust me your mind can come up much more amazing things than the cinema will ever think off. I want you love this course, but at the same time respect your craft"

Byron rolled his eyes at the stupid girls oggeling Ezra. He knew they were impressed by the wrong things.

"If anyone has any questions or concerns feel free to come to me, I'm here to help" Ezra said while giving his boyish grin.

"Could you be less professional?" Byron whispered to Ezra.

"I don't know what you mean?" Ezra feigned offence.

"You know exactly what I mean. Pretty soon they are going to start throwing panties at you." Byron huffed.

"Why, Professor Montgomery, I can only hope you are joking, we both know affairs with students are frowned upon. Don't you worry thought, I'll be keeping a particular eye out for that kind of non-sense" Ezra smirked as he made his way back to his seat. Leaving a visibly frustrated Byron to finish out his lecture.

**You keep reviewing, I'll keep updating. ****J****And not to worry I haven't abandoned Try Again, I will update soon ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

"That just doesn't sound like Ezra" Ella lamented as she listened to her ex-husband vent about his new found work situation.

"Trust me, he is going out of his way to infuriate me, there's not even a polite attempt to hide it" Byron assured her.

Aria just listened. As much she genuinely did feel for her father, she knew Ezra was completely justified in his treatment of Byron. As she had expected this family dinner was going to be a rough one for her.

"He made a mockery of my class, he called me old and stiff." Byron complained.

"Did he really call you old?" Ella challenged.

"And he had Hanna of all people, as his sidekick. That girl couldn't whisper if her life depended on it" Byron huffed.

"Hanna? Really?" Mike asked intrigued.

Aria just rolled her eyes. "Hanna was just along for the ride, she works for Ezra now, he saved her from the horrid lady who treated her like crap" Aria defended.

"If Jen was treating Hanna badly, she could have come to me, she didn't have to join the dark side" Byron whined.

"Ezra is hardly the dark side" Aria snapped at her father.

"Are you already back with him?" Byron asked surprised.

"No, I'm just saying, that it's not like you are completely innocent in all of this, you have earned your share" Aria reminded him.

"Have you spoken to him?" Ella asked her daughter.

"Yes" Aria smiled weakly.

"What did he say?" Ella responded. Making no attempt to hide her acute interest.

"Oh you know, I broke his heart, he'll never forgive me, the usual" she answer sadly.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sure he doesn't really mean it" Ella offered. "Are you going to talk to him again?"

"When he's ready he'll talk to me" Aria shrugged.

"We all know he will, I mean he's still Ezra" Mike offered.

"Am I the only person at this table who doesn't see this guy for who he really is?" Byron exclaimed frustrated. "What about you Zach, you're a neutral party"

Zach looked like a deer in headlights. "Well I've always liked Ezra. I never understood why you objected to him and Aria. I would think most fathers would be thrilled, but as you know, age is not that important to me." He answered simply.

"He was her teacher, why are you people forgetting that?" Bryon fumed.

"Dad I met him before school, he thought I was older, I have already explained this" Aria argued.

"He found out soon enough, he lied to all of us" Byron snarked.

"So did I" Aria reminded him.

"Let's move along, no need to keep rehashing the past, we're all adults now" Ella said with a forced smile. "Aria can you still come get Zoey for a few hours tomorrow?"

"Of course, it's the highlight of my day!" Aria smiled over at her little sister, who was currently scrunching up her mash potatoes in her hands.

Driving back home with her father was more than awkward for Aria. Although tempers had died down from the dinner before, the lingering conflict still filled the air.

"I'm sorry, about earlier" Byron almost whispered. "I know Ezra still means a lot to you, I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you"

Aria turned and smiled at him. "Thanks Dad, I know that took a lot from you"

"I don't want to let Ezra being here to rip us apart again" He said genuinely.

"I know Dad. We aren't those people anymore" she responded sweetly.

"That's good to know" Byron smiled.

"You ready to go big girl!" Aria cheered as she greeted her baby sister. Ella and Zach needed to finish up a few things, and Aria was on Zoey patrol for the next few hours. The Brew normally had a burst of people on the lunch hour, and today seemed to be no exception.

"We'll let's get your stuff and go the park" Aria cooed.

Zoey grinned her big gummy grin and made an excited squeal at her sister. As Aria and Zoey made their way through the growing crowd she noticed that Ezra was towards the back, and was staring at her intently.

Getting caught up in the excitement of seeing him, she didn't noticed that the baby bag was still wide open, and before she knew it, almost all of its contents were sprawled along the floor. Bending down to pick up her mess, Aria noticed Ezra coming to help.

"Can you take her?" Aria asked.

Ezra looked stunned. Aria simply placed the child in his arms, and went to collect the last of the diapers.

As she made her way back to Ezra, she saw that he and Zoey were having some sort of stare down.

Ezra was studying Zoey intently. It instantly hit Aria what he was doing. Zoey looked so much like Aria, he must think she is Aria's, and that would make her Ezra's too. Aria couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

"Calm down Ezra, she's my baby sister" Aria chuckled as, she reached for Zoey. Instantly she saw Ezra's entire body relax.

"I don't know if I'm more entertained or insulted" Aria smirked.

"Crazier things have happened" Ezra said, as he avoided eye contact with her. There was an awkward pause between them.

"So this is Ella and Zach's baby" Ezra said while smiling back at the small girl. "They did good"

"Her name is Zoey, I'll be sure to let them know" Aria smiled sweetly.

"Ezra Fitz, I hope you were swinging by to come say hi" Ella smiled as she walked up.

"Um yeah, I thought I'd drop in and say hello" he smiled back.

"Well we insist you come for dinner, Zach said he'll grill up some stakes, and I'll have Aria make her apple pie" Ella grinned.

Ezra's eyes grew big. Aria could tell he was going to try to back out.

"We won't take no for an answer, a single man needs a home cooked meal, and we all know your lacking in that department." Ella smirked.

"Well when you put it that way" Ezra smiled.

"Good, we'll see you tonight at 7:00, you remember how to get to our place right?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I remember" Ezra said.

**Sorry for the delay! I should be back on schedule now. Don't forget to do your part and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi, I'm here to see Ezra Fitz" Jen smiled to Hanna, as she made her way to Ezra's office.

"Do you have an appointment?" Hanna asked suspiciously.

"Well no, I was just dropping in to check in on him really" Jen answered, unprepared for the hostile greeting.

"Well Professor Fitz is unavailable, you can feel free to leave a message if you would like" Hanna said with a tight smile.

"Are you sure, because he said he would be here until five?" Jen asked confused.

"Unavailable, is still unavailable" Hanna said sternly.

"Hmm, okay, tell him that Jen came by, please" Jen stammered, and then walked from the clearly pissed off pregnant woman.

Once she was safely away from Hanna's view, Jen went for her cell phone.

"Hello" Ezra answered.

"Hey, are you in your office?" Jen asked him.

"Yes, why"? Ezra asked confused.

"Well I just came by for a quick visit, and your secretary told me you were unavailable, and I'm pretty sure she was ready to stab me with her pen." Jen informed.

Ezra couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry about that, Hanna and I go way back, and her hormones must be getting the best of her" Ezra tried to explain.

"Do you know why she instantly hated me?" Jen asked confused.

"I have an idea, it's a really long story. I'll let her know you're on the approved visitors list" Ezra laughed. "But if she's is still icey to you, offer her chocolate, she'll instantly cave"

"I think I might just keep our friendship to afterhours" Jen smiled. "Anyways, Hardy wants to know if you're joining us for dinner."

"Well about that" Ezra stammered. "I actually made plans. Well plans were made for me"

"You don't seem too enthused." Jen chuckled.

"No, I'm a little unprepared" Ezra admitted.

"Well just smile you're way through it, I'm sure you'll do fine" Jen offered. "Come by after you leave, it seems you have a lot to fill us in on"

"I will, bye" Ezra laughed.

Hanging up the phone, Ezra went out into the lobby to go talk to Hanna.

"So you do realize that letting me know when I have visitors is a part of deal, right?" Ezra smirked to her.

Hanna simply looked at him. "As my employer you can't make me do something that I feel is morally wrong" Hanna said matter of factly.

"So if that was her boyfriend Hardy, then your morals would be intact?" Ezra questioned.

"Pretty much" Hanna smiled.

Ezra debated on furthering this discussion, but quickly decided it was a losing battle. "Good talk" he said simply and retreated back to his office.

Hanna just sat there with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Aria unloaded Zoey from her car seat and carried her into their mother's house.

"Just in time to help with the mash potatoes" Ella smiled.

Aria however was in no mood to smile back, she just glared at her mother.

"Don't even pretend that you are not happy he's having dinner with us" Ella protested.

"You forced him to, it just makes it extra awkward now" Aria responded.

"He could've said no" Ella reminded her.

"You knew he wouldn't" Aria corrected her.

"At least I'm being proactive" Ella smirked.

"Mom, I was playing it cool, leaving it to him to come to me, and being prepared for the fact that might not ever happen." Aria breathed out. "Having my family guilt him into spending time with me is just plain pathetic"

Ella paused for a moment. "I see your point" she admitted. "But, Ezra could have gone somewhere else to get his coffee, he choose the one owned by your family, so an invitation is actually pretty organic. He and Zach have always been fond of each other. I'm sure Ezra doesn't see this as some desperate scheme." Ella smiled.

Aria face somewhat relaxed. "I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't take out my frustration on you."

"Well I did make sure you we're here tonight, so I deserve a little bit of that" Ella smiled.

"Should I stay, are run while there's still time?" Aria asked.

"Well I can say you both avoiding each other, is going to severely slow down your inevitable reunion." Ella reasoned.

Aria just rolled her eyes. "It's hardly inevitable, we'll see if he even makes eye contact with me" Aria challenged.

"Well I can set you two across from each other" Ella teased.

"No, Mom but thanks" Aria laughed.

Ezra squirmed a little bit before he rang the doorbell.

"Ezra" Ella beamed as she opened the door to greet him.

"I remembered this was your favorite" Ezra smiled as he handed her a bottle of wine.

"Oh why yes, this is still very much my favorite" Ella smiled. "Come on in, dinner will be ready in just a minute"

Ezra stepped in to the house, nothing much had changed since he had been there last, except for the copious amount of baby pictures.

"Zoey is very beautiful" Ezra noted as he made his way through the hallway.

"Oh thanks, I worked hard on her" Ella laughed. "We should have just named her mini Aria"

Aria was sitting on the couch with Zoey when Ezra came into the room. He offered her a quick awkward smile, and then made his way to the kitchen to find Zach.

"Ezra" Zach happily greeted. "I'm glad you came."

"Of course, I remember your cooking is worth the drive" Ezra grinned.

"Well we'll see" Zach laughed.

**So how do we think this dinner will go? Thoughts? LOL. **

**You know the drill, review for updates****J**


	8. Chapter 8

"So tell us about life in New York" Ella smiled to Ezra. The meal was mostly eaten and Ella was far from happy with the progress made between Aria and Ezra.

"Oh, I grew up there, so it was good to reconnect with some old friends." He smiled back politely.

"How about your old job, do you miss it?" Ella pressed.

"A little bit, sure, but I'm very excited to be back at Hollis"

"Not as much as Byron, I'm sure" Ella laughed, causing Zach to try to stifle his own.

"I imagine he is not very pleased" Ezra grinned.

Aria stayed quiet for the most part. Her mother had seated her next to Ezra, but she had Zoey on her other side, and that kept her occupied throughout any awkward pauses.

Looking at her mother sip on her now second glass of wine, Aria started to get more and more nervous, she knew Ella's questions were only going to get more and more to the point. A part of her felt bad for Ezra, but mostly she pitied herself.

"What about you, are you still teaching at Rosewood?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, I substitute. I quit full time teaching once Zoey was born. On days I don't have class, I help out Zach at the Brew." She said proudly.

"Well I'm sure he loves the help" Ezra offered.

"Speaking of, I heard you hired Hanna as your secretary" Ella smirked.

"One of my better decisions" Ezra grinned.

"Thank you for that" Aria said softly.

Ezra turned to face her. "I was just lucky, she was available" he answered, turning away quickly as he realized that they were holding eye contact. "I was dreading hiring a stranger, it takes so much effort starting from scratch with someone" Ezra explained.

"Oh, well you and Aria have that in common" Ella smirked. "She's become Rosewood's youngest hermit"

Aria went red. "Here we go" she thought to herself. "I'm not a hermit mother, I just can't find anyone I would rather hang out with than Zoey" Aria tried to defend.

"What about you Ezra, did you go out much? Were you seeing anyone?" Ella asked.

Aria literally choked on the water she was sipping on.

Ezra started to nervously search the room around him, anything but look up at Ella or worse Aria. Taking a few seconds to debate the most appropriate answer, he quickly answered "No, not too much, I was really busy with work." He couldn't help to look back at Ella to gage her response.

Both Ella and Zach looked at each other and rolled their eyes, and even though he didn't look directly at Aria, he could tell she was humiliated. He felt bad for Aria, but mostly he pitied himself.

"Ezra, do you want to come check out the car I'm restoring?" Zach interjected. "I remember you being a car guy" he smiled.

"I'd love to" Ezra smiled, and happily made his escape from the table.

Following Zach out into the garage Ezra smiled when he saw the Chevy Chevelle, that had obviously recently painted. "This is beautiful" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, me and my pops have been working on it. Once it's done we're going to surprise my mom. It will look just like the car they had to sell when I came along" Zach explained.

Ezra was taken aback. "That's amazing, I'm sure she'll be blown away".

"Hopefully, we've been working hard, and so far pretty successfully hiding it from her" Zach laughed.

"I can tell" Ezra responded as he walked around the car.

"I'm sorry for helping trap you tonight, I didn't know Ella was going to be drunk, or I would have reneged on the idea" Zach admitted.

"Ella is fine, I've always found her amusing when she's drunk, it's the only time she likes me" Ezra smiled.

"That's not true at all, she was thrilled that you came back to Rosewood" Zach corrected.

"Oh, does she love Byron suffering too?" Ezra questioned sarcastically.

Zach smiled and shook her head. "No, it's because of Aria. When you left, it really changed her. We thought it would be a phase, something she would bounce back from, but she just stayed in this shutdown mode. She uses Zoey as an excuse, but we all know better."

"So what are you saying, she's depressed?" Ezra asked concerned.

"No, not depressed, just more introverted than she should be. I think she's happy alone, but that seems to be the most disturbing part. Aria was this tiny girl with this big happy smile, and quirky outfits and surrounded by friends and ..well guys. But now she leaves the house sparingly, and her smile seems well, just average." Zach explained.

Ezra didn't say anything back, he really didn't even know what to say.

"She misses you, she'll talk about it sometimes. I know why you left, and I get it, I promise I do. But I can tell you that girl hasn't even looked at another man since you left. We wanted you come over here hoping to see if you maybe missed her too?" Zach asked hesitantly.

Ezra stood there a minute. "Of course I miss her, how could I not? But I can't just pretend like what happened didn't change everything. You don't just recover from something like that." Ezra said honestly. "I'll never be able to trust her, or maybe anyone with my heart again."

"Well seems there was a time when she felt that way about you" Zach reminded him.

"Maybe she was right" Ezra retorted.

"Just think about it man. You might just find that a second chance is far better than fresh start" Zach offered.

**Sooo… tell me what you guys think! This story only has a few more chapters. I won't drag it out forever I promise. The only other side note I have is that some of the best reviews I have ever read are from guest. And while any reviews make me smile, sometimes I just want to write that person back, and thank them, or even answer a question that might have, but I can't. So please awesome reviewers log in, PRETTY PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You got an invitation!" Hanna smirked. "Really?" Ezra laughed back at her perkiness.

"Dean Williams said to let you know, he was sorry for the late notice, but he just realized you didn't have one." Hanna informed him.

"Hmm" Ezra said curiously as he opened the envelope.

"It's a wedding invitation, for the Dean's daughter. Apparently the staff is invited." Ezra informed his curious assistant. "It's tomorrow".

"I love weddings! Are you going?" she asked him excitedly.

"Maybe, I went to school with Maria, but we haven't really kept in touch" Ezra answered. "Plus this is the sort of thing, you would usually bring a date to."

"Oh. Well I have a beautiful, single girlfriend that is also going, if you're needing a date" Hanna offered innocently.

Ezra laughed out loud. "I'm sure you do", shaking his head at her obviousness.

Well keep the option on the table, I'm sure as head of the English department your absence would be noticed" Hanna tried to reason.

Ezra furrowed his brow. "Yeah, it would probably be best if I did at least make an appearance".

"Seems all the staff is going, including the newly unpopular Professor Montgomery."

"Really" Ezra asked. "How is it you know all of this?"

"Oh I have worked almost a year, all gossip funnels it's way to me pretty quickly" Hanna said nonchalantly.

"Are you going to Maria's wedding tomorrow?" Ezra asked Hardy while he went for his second cup of coffee in the staff break room.

"Why yes I am, and I fully expect you to be there as well" Hardy said firmly.

"Well it's just that she was always more of Jackie's friend, and I don't want it to be awkward" Ezra admitted.

"Well I think Jackie is a bridesmaid, but people breakup all the time, I'm sure Maria has no grudge against you. Besides her father is the one you should truly be concerned with." Hardy reasoned.

"Ezra, have reviewed the list of Books for the second semester?" Professor Lewis asked Ezra as he and hardy joined the other staff members by the coffee machine.

"Yeah, I should have the finalized list by Monday" Ezra answered.

"So when am I to expect my sit in?" Professor Lopez smiled. "I hear they can be pretty entertaining" he smirked.

"We'll I plan to fit you in next week but I can't gu…." Ezra cut off himself as he realized that Aria was now in the room. They didn't speak to each other but shared eye contact for a brief awkward moment.

Aria quickly made her way to her father's inbox, and just as quickly excited the break room, acutely aware that all conversation had halted as she entered the room. She imagined it would start immediately back up, as she left.

"Oh the ice queen" Professor Lewis smirked as Aria left the room.

"Come again" Ezra asked him.

"Montgomery's daughter, she's a total ice queen. I'm telling you if I could get a little one on one with that one, I'd get her to warm up real quick" he winked.

Hardy started to panic. "Ezra" he said calmly, trying to head off the upcoming altercation.

"Is that right?" Ezra answered angrily. "So you think you actually have a chance with her?" he asked staring him down.

Now Professor Lewis was nervous, he had obviously just said the wrong thing. "Hey man, I didn't mean any disrespect, I didn't know that was your girl or anything" he tried to apologize.

"Alright gentleman, let's get back to work" Hardy announced, patting Ezra on the shoulder. The other men quickly left the room.

"You have got to learn to keep it together when it comes to that girl" Hardy said annoyed. "What are you going to do when she actually decides to give someone else a chance? You going to stab the poor guy? Hardy tried to reason.

Ezra stood there for a moment, trying to figure out his own answer. "Well hopefully that won't ever be an issue."

"What's that suppost to mean?" Hardy said confused.

"Maybe just that if I can't see her with someone else, it's because I still want her with me" Ezra admitted.

"Ezra, are you insane? This is not why I brought you back here. That girl has been nothing but trouble for you." Hardy tried to remind him.

"Yeah, but I've been trouble for her too, and we both miserable apart" Ezra answered honestly.

"Don't mistake jealousy for love" Hardy snickered.

"I know the difference" Ezra defended. "Aria has always been different."

"So you think she still loves you?" Hardy questioned.

"I'm pretty sure" Ezra answered.

"Just sleep on it. I know your weak for this girl, but just make damn sure she's worth the potential fallout. You know Byron will lose it" Hardy warned.

"All the more reason I'm sure" Ezra smirked.

Making her way down the hall into her father's classroom, Aria smiled as she laid the mail down on his desk.

"Thank you" Byron smiled to her. "Any avoidance of Ezra and company, is a small victory for me" he breathed out.

"I can talk to him if you want, I'm sure if he realized how much this was affecting you he would…"

"No Aria, do me the biggest favor, and avoid him all together." Byron cut her off.

"Ezra has good reason to have it out for me, and having you plead for my case is just even more unbearable. All that going to him would do, is give him an opening to win you back. You're better off letting me deal with the fall out, and just be thankful you got a clean break" Byron advised her.

Aria looked at him as if he was insane. "I don't know if you've been paying much attention, but Ezra leaving me was anything but a clean break" Aria said with hurt in her voice.

"I didn't mean it like that, I know he broke you're heart. I am saying now, you've broken free of him. I don't want you to go backwards for behalf. You are above all of this, and I want you to find someone who truly deserves you." Byron tried to explain.

Aria couldn't believe that her father still felt Ezra didn't deserve her. She wanted to argue back with him, but quickly decided it was a losing battle. Plus she wasn't with Ezra, so no point beating a dead horse. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night" She quickly smiled, and headed out.

"Oh, you're still planning on going to the wedding?" Byron asked surprised.

"Yeah, me and Maria have known each other forever, why wouldn't I go?" She asked confused.

"Well to be honest, I'm pretty sure Ezra is going, and I just don't know if that is such a good idea" Byron noted.

Aria's blood pressure rose. "I'm not missing Maria's wedding because you don't want me and Ezra in the same room" Aria said annoyed.

"It's not you that makes me nervous, it's him. He has never been able to just leave you alone" Byron tried to reason.

"Actually he's been successful at it for over a year" Aria corrected, and stormed out of the classroom.

SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES! ME, MY HUSBAND AND THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN. I HOPE TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

"So have you come to your senses?" Hardy asked Ezra as they sat beside each other in the church pew. Ezra just smiled at him.

"Come to his senses about what?" Jen asked.

"Ezra is wants to get back together with his ex" Hardy explained while he rolled his eyes.

"The one who cheated on him?" Jen asked confused.

"It's not technically cheating if you weren't together at the time" Ezra defended.

"No, that's called moving on" Jen agreed.

"So now she's innocent?" Hardy pressed.

"No, but neither am I. I mean she has forgiven me for some pretty big things" Ezra reasoned.

"You're a grown man Ezra, do what you want." Hardy said as shook his head in frustration.

"Why are you so bothered by this?" Jen asked her fiancé.

"He has horrible taste in woman, they rip him apart. It just pisses me off" Hardy admitted.

Jen just smiled at him adoringly. "You're such a good friend" she gushed before kissing his lips.

"Can you two keep it down, the weddings getting started" Ezra chided.

A few seconds after the music got started, the bridesmaids started walking down the aisle. It only took a few moments to Jacki to spot Ezra. She gave him a smile and a coy nod as she passed him.

"Is that the ex?" Jen asked after the obvious attention she was giving Ezra.

"No, that's another ex" Hardy explained.

"Well this should be an interesting wedding" Jen quipped.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Jackie smiled as walked up to Ezra. The reception has just started, and everyone was waiting for the bride and groom to make their entrance.

"I wish I could say the same" Ezra said with a tight smile.

"You know not all ex's have to be have to be cold to one another. It's not like we never had any fun" she said in a flirty voice, while she placed her hand against his shoulder.

"Well we'll always have that" Ezra said sarcastically.

Scanning the room for a rescuer, he spotted Aria. He could see that she was watching him and Jackie. As her eyes met Ezra's she quickly walked off in the other direction.

"What am I getting you in trouble with the girl again?" Jackie smirked.

"I'm sure she know better than to think I'm enjoying this" Ezra smiled politely.

"Hmmm sounds like the gentleman protests too much" Jackie countered. "I know she can't keep you an entertained as I did" she grinned as she now stroked his shoulder.

"You know, if you were half as good as you credit yourself for being, I probably would have dealt with your crazy for longer" Ezra responded.

Jackie just gave him a go to hell face, and walked off.

Ezra began to search the room for Aria. As he made his way around he ran into Dean Williams. "Ezra, come say hello to my wife!" .

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am" Ezra smiled.

"It's very nice to meet the guy that has my husband so excited about work again" Mrs. Williams gushed.

"Well I'll do my best to keep it that way" Ezra laughed.

"Ladies and Gentleman please give a warm welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Torres!" The DJ announced.

Taking the opportunity to sneak away while the crowd turned their attention to the couple, Ezra continued to search for Aria.

After a few minutes he had zero luck, everyone seemed to be seating for dinner so made his way back to Hardy and Jen.

"Any luck yet" Jen asked him.

"No, I only ran into to wrong ex-girlfriend" Ezra informed her. "Which might have put the wrong idea her head"

"Well it's not that big of a wedding, I'm sure she'll come up for air soon" Jen offered.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave" Byron whispered to his daughter at the dinner table.

"I will" Aria smiled, even though she was annoyed.

Aria was trying her best to have a good time, but seeing Ezra with Jackie wasn't easy. Jackie was practically all over him, and it made her skin crawl. After taking a break and a quick pep talk from Spencer, Aria was doing her best to let it roll off her shoulders.

Still she kept an eye out for both Ezra and Jackie, and found comfort that seemed to keep a safe distance.

"Would you like to dance?"

Aria turned to see who was talking. She smiled when she saw it was Sam, he was one of Byron's formal students, and he always had a crush on Aria.

"While the offer is very tempting. I was just telling Dad that we were about to leave" Aria lied. It's not that she minded dancing with him, but she was very aware that Ezra might think she was back to her old ways.

"Well one dance won't hurt" Byron offered.

"Yeah but then I already turned down Professor Lewis. I don't want to have him call me out." Aria responded as she gave her father the evil eye.

"I'm sorry Samuel, I didn't realize my daughter had become such an early bird" Byron smirked to Sam.

Aria just shuck her head in frustration. "Yeah, I get that from my father" she smiled.

What Aria didn't know was that Ezra had been listening to almost the entire conversation. He had intended to ask Aria to talk, but before he could get to the table he heard Sam asking her to dance. Quickly he decided to hang back and see what Aria would say. He was pretty relieved that she turned Sam down, and pretty pissed that Professor Lewis had the nerve to ask Aria to dance in the first place.

Seeing Aria and Byron getting up to leave, Ezra knew he had to make a move quickly.

"I know you have already said no to everyone else, but I wanted to know if just maybe you would give me a dance?" he asked with a sweet smile.

Aria turned around to face him. She instantly smiled wide at him.

"I would love that" she said sweetly"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"I would love that" Aria smiled sweetly. She knew her father and Sam were watching closely but she quickly decided she didn't care.

Ezra then took her hand and guided her to the dance floor.

Aria couldn't help the goofy grin that seemed to take over her face. "Are you dancing with all of your exes today" she asked with a coy smiled.

Ezra laughed out load. "No, I would never purposely get in the same room with that woman, she practically cornered me" Ezra explained. "I was actually looking for you when she stopped me.

"So what made you want look for me?" she questioned him.

Ezra now smiled back. "I know I've been a jerk, and I came here today hoping you would let me make it up to you".

"You're not a jerk Ezra, you were right about all of it." Aria admitted.

"Being right is overrated, I'd rather be happy" Ezra told her as he spun her around and then pulled her in close.

"I remember happy" Aria blushed.

Byron stood stiff watching the sight in front of him. "So much for not wanting to be rude" Sam smirked. Byron turned to the younger man beside him.

"I'm sorry about that Sam. This is exactly why I encouraged you to ask her out, I knew Ezra was going to try to drawl her back in" Byron groaned.

"Well she looks really happy" Sam pointed out.

"Hff, that doesn't mean she will be" Byron dismissed. Quickly growing disgusted by his surroundings, Byron decided it was better for him to leave. "If she asks for me, just tell her I went home" he barked to Sam.

"I assume that is the right ex" Jen asked with a smile at the sight of Ezra on the dance floor.

"Yeah that's Aria" Hardy responded, with an eye roll.

"She's beautiful, and she looks crazy about him" Jen pointed out.

"I'm not saying she doesn't love him, I'm saying she doesn't deserve him" Hardy explained.

"Well if they both seem to want to work it out, maybe we should just support him" Jen offered.

"You are such a sucker" Hardy laughed.

"So do you have plans after this?" Ezra asked as he and Aria made their way off the dance floor.

Aria reached up and grazed his cheek with her hand. "I could really go for Chinese takeout and an old movie" she smiled.

"I believe I can make that happen" Ezra smiled before gently kissing her lips.

Aria didn't care who was watching, she pulled him closer. "Let's get out of here" she smirked.

Hand in hand they made their way through the crowd. Aria noticed Jackie starring them down as they passed her table. Aria just gave her a smug smile and a wink.

"So can just leave your car, I'll bring you back to it I promise" Ezra offered.

Aria leaned on him as they walked closer to the parking lot. "Yeah, but if I left it hear, there would be countless rumors waiting for me on Monday morning." Aria sighed.

"Rosewood, will always be Rosewood" Ezra agreed.

"How about I go pick up some food, and meet you at your place" Aria suggested with an excited smile, still holding his hand. "You'll just have to tell me where that is."

"It's on Fisher Street, 904." He replied as they reached her car.

"I'll be quick" Aria smirked, as she pecked his lips again and got into her car.

Ezra stood there, watching her back up. He knew this was right, and he knew he hadn't been happy about any decision in years.

Aria made her way into the tiny Asian restaurant, she smiled to herself as she looked around the familiar surroundings.

"Aria" Mrs. Chang greeted. "It's been too long!" she scolded.

"I know, it's been months" Aria agreed.

"What are we getting tonight? Number 5 special?" Mrs. Chang asked.

"Actually, it's two number 5's" Aria grinned with glee.

Mrs. Chang's eyes opened wide. "Is Mr. Ezra back?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes Ma'am" Aria happily informed her.

"Oh, tell him to come see us. We are very happy to him again, and that smile of yours" Mrs. Chang cooed.

About 15 minutes later Aria had made her way to Ezra's place. She laughed as she saw he left the garage open for her. Carrying her bag into the house, she found Ezra in the living room setting up his DVD player.

Looking up to see her, he flashed her his signature boyish grin. "Almost ready" he happily informed her. "I hadn't actually connected a lot of this stuff yet".

"Well I'm happy to help you break it all in" she smiled as she made her way to the couch, and started to lay out all the food on the coffee table.

Ezra quickly joined her. "Man, I missed this" he said out load.

"Mrs. Chang insists that you come to see her" Aria informed her.

"Oh, she'll be tired of my face before she knows it" he laughed.

"I seriously doubt that" Aria smirked.

About thirty minutes into the movie all of the food was eaten, and Aria was sitting next to Ezra on the couch. She wanted to so badly to curl up next to them as they usually would, but at the same time she didn't want to rush it.

A voice in the back of her mind urged her to be careful. Not even yesterday they weren't speaking, and now they were spending their entire day together. Were they back together, was this a date? Aria was grateful that this is a movie they had seen dozens of times, because she quickly became so wrapped up in her train of thought that she wasn't paying any attention to the movie.

Looking over to him, it made her smile how familiar he still looked, and his presence felt. Deciding it was silly to hold back, she scooted over and curled into his side. Ezra quickly showed his approval by kissing her forehead.

"So tell me about New York" Aria smiled up to him.

"You weren't there" he said honestly as he looked into her eyes.

Aria blushed. "I know, but still tell me everything" she smiled.

Two hours later Aria was now sitting in Ezra's lap, telling him all about the changes in her life, most importantly Zoey. "All she has to do is give me that little smile and I'm powerless" she laughed.

"She's lucky to have you" Ezra said sincerely, pushing Aria's hair behind her ears.

Aria paused for a moment, looking into his eyes. "So, is this" she said motioning to Ezra and her with her hands. "Is this something you want now, or something you want to try to work our way up to." She blurted out. "I mean I am fine with whatever you want, I just want to make sure I'm on the same page"

Ezra just looked at her adoringly. Instead of answering her, he just pulled her into a deep kiss. Before they knew it had grown into a heated make out session. Aria could feel him growing harder underneath her. She paused not sure if this was going to go any further or not.

Ezra quickly realized that she might think things are moving too quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen" he said embarrassed.

"Ezra, I'm just worried about you regretting this" Aria confessed.

He looked at her surprised. "The only thing I would regret is rushing you, I don't want you to feel like that is why I wanted you to come over, because we just talk" he said sweetly.

Aria looked at him and smiled. After kissing his lips again, she started to unzip her dress. As Ezra took notice of this, he couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Standing up with her still in his arms, he carried her up the stairs, and laid her on his bed.

Ezra stopped a moment to take in the view of her naked body, before removing his own clothes. Crawling into the bed to join her he paused to look her in the eyes. "I love you" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Aria laid curled up in Ezra's arms with nothing on but huge grin. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. She wished it could always be like this, so optimistic and carefree, but reality had always proven to be a bit more complicated. Turning over on her side she looked up at an almost asleep Ezra.

"So how are we going to play this?" she asked. Ezra's eyes opened up, and he groggily looked her over.

"Play?" he questioned.

"I'm talking about you, me, my family… Hollis?" she added nervously.

Ezra shock his head in understanding. "Are you worried about getting me into trouble?"

"Yeah, I tend to do that to your jobs" Aria said sadly.

"Well don't. You are not my student, or a staff member, I'm sure they can't legally penalize me. Plus Dean Williams knows of our past, I'll just be upfront with him" Ezra suggested.

Aria smiled warmly at him. "Well family might be a tad trickier than that" Aria warned.

"Let him hate it, I'm used to it" Ezra said honestly.

Aria laughed, "says the person who doesn't live with the man"

"Are you saying you want to be a secret again" Ezra pressed.

"No, not a secret, just not a walking advertisement. Maybe baby steps until the waters have cooled." Aria suggested.

"Aria the waters have been raging since he found out about us" Ezra said frustrated.

"I know, I'm not saying for a long time, just maybe a week or two. Dad has been very anxious ever since you came back, I don't want my father to have a freaking heart attack." Aria tried to explain.

"Ok, a week or two, but were not going backwards again. I don't want to hide this, it has never felt right" Ezra said firmly.

Aria smiled, and kissed his lips. "Deal. I'm going to call mom. I'll tell her the truth but have her tell Dad I'm staying with her tonight"

"And you think she will cover for you?" Ezra asked skeptically.

"She'll be so happy I'm with you, she'll do whatever I want" Aria informed him.

"Is that so" Ezra replied as rolled over and placed his body on top of hers. "Well I know Byron would be very unhappy to know the things I'm doing to his daughter" he smirked as he kissed her neck.

Aria just giggled wildly.

"Morning" Ella grinned over her coffee cup as her daughter made her way into the house.

"Good Morning" Aria laughed back, knowing Ella must have been waiting on her all morning.

"So?" Ella asked back impatiently.

"So.." Aria smiled back.

"If I'm going to be covering for you, the least you can do is indulge me in my curiosity" Ella whined.

"Oh Mom, I was just teasing" Aria relented. "He was at the wedding, he asked me to dance with him, and then he apologized, and I apologized, and now we're starting over" Aria explained with a huge grin on her face.

"Wow, that was fast. I knew he would cave, but I really thought it would last longer than this" Ella admitted.

"It's been over a year, that felt like an eternity" Aria corrected.

"Well as long as you two are happy, I'm happy" Ella smiled. "But why lie to Byron?" she questioned.

"I'm just worried about Dad lately, I've seen him so frazzled and stressed out. We agreed to baby step him into me and Ezra getting back together" Aria tried to explain.

"Sweetie, you are always trying to take care of everyone around you, but don't put his happiness in front of your own. I know for sure Byron wouldn't do that for you, especially when it comes to Ezra." Ella warned.

"I know, I'm going to tell him. I just want this time around to go as smooth as possible. I mean we're all adults now" Aria reasoned.

"Oh, hunny. You could be fifty and you would still be your Dad's baby girl. I can't imagine that ever changing" Ella smiled.

"Well he's going to have to except that, and he's going to have to except Ezra" Aria said firmly. "But in the meantime, I need to grab some clothes because we are hiding out in his house"

"Bringing back to old days?" Ella smirked.

Aria just rolled her eyes, and went to grab her clothes.

Making her way back into Ezra's house, Aria found him buried into his laptop. "Whatcha working on" she asked, making her presence known.

Ezra hesitated for a moment, "I'm re-working some evaluations" he answered.

Aria caught on pretty quickly. "Some or just one?" She asked.

"Well just one at the moment" clarified.

"Ezra, I'm not expecting you to do that" Aria said as she came and sat down beside him.

"I know, but it probably needed to be revised either way. Plus it would help to…. Cool the waters" he smiled.

Aria smiled sweetly at him. Then curiosity struck her. "So how bad was it before?" she questioned him.

"Well that would be unprofessional for me to discuss with you Ms. Montgomery" Ezra answered feigning offense.

"As unprofessional as going after your ex girlfriend's father, and then giving him a pass once you start sleeping with her again? Aria pointed out.

Ezra paused for a moment, taking in her comment. "I see what you did there" he responded. "I can see where the whole situation looks questionable, but disclosing evaluations with family members would only make it worse" Ezra defended.

"It was that bad, huh?" Aria smirked.

"Ahhhh…. Yeah" he conceded


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"What the hell is this?" Byron asked with a very unamused face.

Ezra turned around from the coffee machine to face Byron, his review in hand. "Well that would be your performance evaluation" he answered.

Byron looked around to make sure that no one else was in the break room. "It's suspiciously positive, what are you up to? Byron accused.

Ezra was attempting to hide his frustration at Byron's tone, but it was obvious that was a waste of effort. "Are you upset that you had a fair review? Did you expect me to railroad you based on our personal history? Ezra shot back angrily. "I'm trying to keep it somewhat professional, something that apparently is hard for you to grasp."

Byron stood silent for a moment. The reality that Ezra was right was slowly creeping in, and he hated that he made a fool of himself. "You'll have to excuse me for being skeptical, it's not like you to do me any favors" Byron said defensively.

"I have done more than one favor for you" Ezra snapped. "I guess you can just say I'm the bigger person" he grinned sarcastically.

Byron shook his head out of frustration. "Eat it up Ezra, enjoy it. But the truth is you hate me for seeing the real you all along. I knew you were trouble as soon as I met you. I'm the actual winner because my daughter is free from you. So all of this" he gestured between him and Ezra. "is all worth it. I'll gladly take a job that I hate over a son in law like you" Byron smirked, and walked away.

Ezra just stood there a moment, he didn't know if he was angry or amused at Byron's little tantrum. Brushing it off, he reached for his phone and dialed Aria.

"Hey" she happily greeted him.

"Hey, you're still coming over tonight, right?" Ezra asked sweetly.

"As long as I'm still invited" she laughed. "Why?'

"Oh, just wanted to make sure I had something to look forward to, that's all" Ezra answered her, now walking down that hall with his phone to his ear and coffee mug in the other.

"Try and keep me away" Aria giggled.

Ezra laughed. "Alright babe. I'll see you tonight, I'll pick up dinner on my way home" he told her.

After hanging up he realized that having Aria there made it feel like a real home, something that he hadn't felt since his old apartment. A silly grin took over his face, and just like that the thought of having Aria back in his life made his day, Byron was just another annoyance.

"I'm a little concerned about this vibe you got going on" Hanna said as she eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Ezra feigned ignorance, while he flashed her his innocent grin.

"You got laid, didn't you?" Hanna accused. "Don't deny it, it's obvious"

Ezra just shook his head, and made his way into his office. "It takes more than sex to make me happy, you should know me better than that" he called out to her.

"So it that a confirmation or a denial?" Hanna asked over his intercom.

"It's a defense" he simply stated.

Hanna stewed in her seat for a moment before answering. "I'm not happy about this, and neither is Baby Rivers" she chided him.

Ezra was happy Hanna could not see him laughing. "Trust me I wouldn't dream of doing anything that would upset you or baby Rivers"

Now Hanna was intrigued. "So you're saying we approve of this?" she questioned.

"Nope, just that I care" he smirked.

Hanna rolled her eyes, if you keep this up, I won't go to the evaluation with you" Hanna warned.

"Well I highly doubt that as today's target is the one and only Ms. Roberts" Ezra informed her.

Hanna took a moment to grunt in frustration. "Ok, I'm still in" she relented.

Several minutes later Ezra and Hanna made their way into Professor Roberts lecture hall. Ezra decided to sit behind the podium just as he had done with Byron. For one it made Ms. Roberts nervous, and two he got the chance to stare at Aria for the next hour.

Aria was trying her best not to smile at their presence, but it was completely out of her control. Taking a quick stolen moment to make eye contact with him, she purposely told herself to pay attention to the lecture, and not the beautiful man taking notes. When she was successful at avoiding staring at Ezra, she failed at ignoring Hanna's funny faces, and exaggerated eye rolls as Professor Robert's went on and on, mostly about herself.

Towards the end of the lecture, the Professor turned the room's attention to Ezra. "Now as I am sure you have noticed, we have a special guest today. Please welcome our Head of the English Department Professor Fitz" Ms. Roberts smiled. "Feel free to ask him any questions you might have, and he is also interested in you gushing about me" she giggled.

Ezra was surprised at the announcement, he hoped no one asked his opinion on the topic, because between Aria and Hanna, he honestly hadn't been paying close attention. "Hi, I'm Professor Fitz. I'm really just here to supervise, so I won't take a lot of your time" he said flashing his charming smile.

Unfortunately a student raised their hand. "Yes" Ezra acknowledged him.

"Are you the one who picked the new books? The young man questioned.

"Yes, I did. I hope y'all give them a chance" Ezra smiled.

"No, I'm impressed. Last year's curriculum, was a snooze fest, these are amazing" the young man smiled.

Ezra was thrown, he hadn't expected such a genuine compliment. "Thanks, it means a lot" he said sincerely. Breathing a sigh of relief that this impromptu question session had been brief, he turned to return to his seat, then he saw one of the girls in the front row holding up her hand.

"Yes Ma'am" he asked.

"Are you single?" she asked with a flirty smile.

Both Hanna and Aria gave her annoyed stares.

"Now Ms. McDaniel, you know better than to ask something as intrusive as that" Professor Roberts scolded her.

"You said any questions we had" Ms. McDaniel challenged.

"No, it's fine" Ezra answered. "I am not married, but I am madly in love" Ezra smiled staring directly at Aria.

Aria couldn't help but to beam. Something both Hanna and Professor Roberts caught on to right away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"So?" Hanna smirked as she waddled down the hallway with Ezra.

"So?" he questioned back at her.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm asking about, you're back with Aria aren't you?" she said excitedly.

Ezra's first reaction was to play dumb, but his even dumber smile gave him away.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe she kept this secret, again!" Hanna fumed.

"Well Hanna it's only been a few days, It's not like it was before, we have already decided that" Ezra assured her.

Hanna just smiled at him. "Well I guess I can't blame her for not grabbing a phone right away, I'm sure she's been busy grabbing other things" Hanna joked.

"Hanna" Ezra chided her.

"What, am I wrong? She argued, loving that she was making him blush.

"This is a very unprofessional conversation" he reminded her. "All of our best ones always have been" she laughed.

"I feel like Fitz has replaced you with me on his shit list" Professor Roberts whined to Byron as she walked into his office. "I know he gave you a good review, what did you did to change his mind?" she questioned.

Byron just rolled his eyes. "Well sadly Jen, the head of this department is easily swayed by the people around him, especially the young and pretty kind."

"Hmmm, that makes sense. As soon as Hanna wiggled her way into being his assistant, he has openly avoided me." She complained.

"Professionalism at its best" Byron smirked.

"Well I can forget getting Hanna to plead my case. What about Aria, do you think she would put in a good word for me?" Jennifer asked hopefully.

"Aria? What make you think Aria has any say?" He said surprised at her statement.

"Well they just seem… how should I put this….. close." She answered.

"What do you mean by close?" Byron pressed.

"I mean, it could just be me, but when he was sitting in on my lecture today, they were practically playing goggly eyes with each other." She answered.

"Wait, he sat in on her class?" he snapped.

"Yeah, and when one of the students asked if he was single, and he said he was "madly in love". She said using her hands as quotation marks. It was super inappropriate" she complained. "But Aria was clearly eating it up."

All Byron could see was red. The thought of Ezra winning Aria back made his stomach turn. "I need to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Byron huffed as he quickly collected his things.

"Umm okay" Jennifer said, still confused at his sudden change of mood. "I'll see you tomorrow" she called out as she left his office.

Wanting to confront his only daughter as soon as possible, Byron quickly drove home. Upon arriving, he was disappointed to learn that just like the last few days she was nowhere to be seen. He had half a mind to drive to Ezra's old apartment and confront him directly, but he figured that he most likely didn't live there anymore.

Just thinking about the conversation with Ezra this morning enraged him. There he was bragging that Aria was over Ezra, and now the smug smile on his face made perfect sense. How could Aria be so stupid again? Hadn't she learned her lesson at all? Grabbing his keys from the countertop, he headed to Ella's house.

"Byron" Ella said surprised to him. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"Is Aria here?" he asked politely.

Now she was nervous "Hmm no, I haven't seen her tonight." Ella smiled, acting as normal as possible.

"Well what about last night, or the night before that? Byron asked, his aggravation starting to show.

"She's been here, where are you going with this?" Ella now becoming aggravated herself.

"It's happening all over again, Ezra comes around, and this family starts lying to each other, and breaking apart"

"Ezra is not the reason why this family broke apart" Ella reminded him.

"You can tell yourself that, but we were good until you took his side" Byron argued.

"No I took Aria's side, and she loves him" Ella argued.

"This is a waste of time, I'm going to find my daughter" Byron fumed. "She's obviously not here."

"She's not a child anymore Byron, you don't get a say" Ella called out as he walked away.

"I'll be damned if I don't" he huffed as he got into his car.

Byron stated to think of ways to get Ezra's address. He stopped back by his office and pulled up the employee directory. Quickly jotting down the address on a post it, he went out yet again to find his daughter.

In only a few minutes Byron had found the home he was looking for. He didn't see any cars outside, but figured they were probably parked in the garage. Making his way to front door he silently prayed that he would not find her here. Sure he would look like a crazy person showing up at Ezra's door, but that was a much better option at this point.

He rang the doorbell but on one came to answer it. By now it was after 10pm, and he knew they might be asleep. Not being detoured, he continued to ring the doorbell, and pounding on the door.

Aria was sleeping peacefully when the sounds from down stairs began to wake her up. Quickly she pulled on Ezra's tee-shirt, and went to go see what was wrong. Half asleep, she swung the door open, if only to make the noise stop.

"Dad?" she said in shock.

Byron stood there frozen. Seeing his daughter standing there with messy hair, wearing only a shirt that clearly didn't belong to her, made his furious.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he snapped.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Aria warned.

Hearing all the noise coming from down stairs, and seeing that Aria was not in bed with him, Ezra quickly threw on some pants and stormed down stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" he called out as he found Aria and Byron at the front door.

"My dad is being a lunatic" Aria informed him.

Byron took one look at a half naked Ezra, and lost it. He grabbed Aria by her arm, and started to pull her out of the house.

Ezra instantly grabbed Byron's arm. "Don't you even think of touching her again" Ezra warned.

"She is leaving here now, I mean it Aria, you come home now, or you don't have a home!" Byron hissed.

Aria looked at him in disbelief. "You're kicking me out?" she questioned.

"Damn right, my house, my rules. Now get your things" he ordered.

"Aria doesn't need you, or your house, she's moving in with me" Ezra interjected.

Aria now looked at Ezra, "I mean if you want to" he smiled.

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him and gave him a surprised smiled.

"I'm not just asking because of him, I was already thinking about it" he added as he turned to her.

"Baby" she called out, as she made her way to him. For a moment it was like they had forgotten about Byron all together.

"No, that is not an option, Aria come home, we need to talk about this." Bryon said sternly.

Aria just looked over to Ezra. "Looks like I am home" she smiled.

Byron made a step closer to her again. "Aria.."

He was intercepted by Ezra once again. "I suggest you leave" he said staring him down.

Byron knew he didn't want to come to blows with the much younger man.

"This isn't over" he snapped, and stormed back to his car.

Ezra turned around to head back into the house. "I'm sorry about that" he said sadly. "I didn't mean to rip you from your family again".

Aria just walked to him, and kissed his lips. "That was all him, and I'm too happy right now to even care" she smiled.

"So you really do want to move in?" he asked.

"You have no idea!" she grinned.

Thanks for all of the reviews! Y'all are so sweet! One maybe two more chapters left, and then on to my next story! Review pretty please!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"How is it possible for one person to own this many shoes?" Ezra asked in disbelief as he attempted to help Aria load up her things from the bedroom she grew up in.

"Very possible" Hanna smiled.

"I think we need to dedicate an entire bedroom just for your clothes" Ezra laughed.

"I knew I was making the right decision" Aria quipped.

"Alright my trucks almost loaded up, anything else you want me to fit?" Mike asked as he made his way upstairs.

"We're almost done, just a few more boxes" Aria happily answered.

"Well me and Caleb will run over to Ezra's and them meet y'all over there" he waved.

"Thanks Mike" Aria called out to her little brother.

"Looks almost empty" Ella smiled as she stood in the doorway. She was feeling a little bittersweet about the move, but she knew things with Byron had to change. Byron refused to be in the house with them, he asked if Ella would just let him know when everyone was gone.

Ella felt sad for Byron, sure he had his selfish moments, but he loved his family very much. Now his baby girl was moving out, and on bad terms. Ella knew in a year or two Mike would also move out, and Byron would live here alone.

Ella silently thanked God for little Zoey and Zach, watching Aria and Mike become adults would have been much harder for her take if she didn't have them to keep her company.

"So he's really going to hide from us" Aria scoffed, as if reading her mother's mind.

"Aria, you know it would be too hard for him to sit and watch you empty this room. It's hard for me, and I'm very excited for you." Ella tried to explain.

Aria just gave her mother an aggravated look.

"Look, if I know your father, he's at some bar right now drowning in his sorrows about this." Ella admitted.

Hearing this made Ezra feel bad. He never wanted a war with Byron, but he knew he played his part, especially lately. Thinking about his future with Aria, he knew that this open wound in her family could only make things worse.

"You know, if you ladies can handle the last few boxes, I'll go make sure the guys are not tearing up the house" He offered as he went to kiss Aria goodbye.

"Huh?" she asked him, not buying his reason for leaving.

"I'll see you at home" he winked at her.

Hearing this made her smile, just as he knew it would.

Byron found himself alone at the bar. At noon on a Saturday, he couldn't really expect anything else. Most people were home with their families or off with their friends. At this point in his life, Byron was running low on both.

"Another scotch please" Byron asked the bartender.

"Coming right up" the younger man smiled back to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

Byron turned around to look at the person behind him, unfortunately it was the last person he wanted to see.

He breathed in a deep shy of disappointment at his company. "Avoiding you at work is exhausting enough, can't you leave my weekends alone?" Byron groaned.

"Well, I can yes, but I'd rather we just come to some sort of understanding" Ezra offered.

"Oh, I understand just fine. You get everything you want, and I lose. It's not really a concept that has escaped me, Ezra" he scoffed.

"Well that's basically wanted I wanted to talk about" Ezra said while taking the empty seat next to him.

"I've never understood why you hate me so much. Why can't we both win?" He asked honestly.

Byron just stared at him for a moment, trying in his mind to come up with an answer that makes sense. "Well, where to begin. Before you came into our lives, we were good. Not perfect, but a functionally running family. Once you turned Aria against me, Ella followed, and then Mike."

"I never turned Aria against you, I actually encouraged her to work things out with you" Ezra defended.

"You might not have told her to choose you directly, but you were the reason. You were the one my daughter chose, and you are the one that Ella and I just couldn't agree on. You were our last, biggest fight" Byron answered matter of factly.

"Have you ever for one second stopped to think that you made her chose, or that Ella had every right not to agree with you?" Ezra challenged.

"When you're a parent you will understand exactly why I fought this so hard. Aria had the rest of her life to be an adult, I would protect her last years of her childhood with my life, if I needed to. She had no business dating a grown man, she was too young, she didn't really understand what she was signing herself up for. And as her mother, Ella should have backed me up. It's our job to protect our children, not be there best friends." Byron said angrily.

Ezra sat there for a moment, putting himself in Byron's shoes. "You know, I wish we would have had this talk years ago. I mean it probably would not have made me walk away, but at least I would have understood why you feel the way you did"

"Let's not pretend my opinion means anything to anyone" Byron rolled his eyes.

"Well it does to Aria, and that matter to me" Ezra said honestly.

Byron didn't bother responding. He simply sipped on his scotch.

"You if we had this conversation years ago, I would have told you that Aria was more grown up than most girls I graduated college with. She may have been sixteen, but she hadn't been a child for some time. I also would have told you that I loved her, and she doesn't need protection from me. I protect her, when she lets me. Of course you wouldn't have believed a word I had to say. You thought I was just using her, and I would take off before she knew it. Now that years have past, you can't hold on to those thoughts, you know me better than that" Ezra tried to reason.

"You did take off, and it devastated her. And I had to hear my baby girl cry herself to sleep over you. The same guy I tried to protect her from." Byron quickly corrected him.

Ezra drew back for a moment. "I didn't take off because I didn't want to be with Aria, I left because she cheated on me, and I couldn't let her see how much it destroyed me" Ezra defended.

"What?" Byron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I got a package in the mail, it was pictures, pictures of Aria. She was kissing Jason, some guy I don't even know, and then my brother. I lost it, I left town after exploding on her. Running away seemed the only option I could handle at that point.

Byron had no words, he actually felt very sorry for what Aria had done to Ezra. "I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree. We Montgomery's tend to be pretty self-destructive." He offered.

"I'm not telling you this for sympathy. I'm telling you this so you can see the truth. I love Aria, and as miserable as that can make me sometimes, it's never going away. I'm taking a chance with her. History very well could repeat itself again. But what we have is worth the risk, it always has been."

Byron just stared at Ezra for a moment.

"You know as future son in law's go, you could really do a lot worse than me" Ezra joked.

Byron couldn't help it, and he chuckled too.

"When that day comes, I want it to be everything Aria wants. I can't imagine her being okay with you not giving her away. I figured two men who love the same woman so much, waste a lot of effort being enemies." Ezra tried to reason.

"Is this you asking my permission to marry her?" Bryon asked nervously.

Ezra just smirked at him. "Not yet, right now I am just asking you to join your family at my house for some pizza"

Byron thought about the simple request for a moment "I think I can handle that" he finally answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Congratulations Professor Montgomery!" Professor McAdams smiled warmly at him.

"Congrats" several other colleagues called out.

"Thank you very much, we are very excited" Byron smiled enthusiastictly. Quickly he made his way out of the building and almost sprinted to his car. Making his right turn, a thought suddenly struck him. Seconds later he was driving to his house.

Making his way into the attic, Byron tried to locate the box he was looking for. Sifting through them, he finally found the one marked "Aria's baby stuff". Smiling to himself with satisfaction, he opened of the box and began to rummage through its contents.

"Here we go" Byron cheered out loud as he lifted up the tiny pink blanket. Just looking at it almost brought tears to his eyes. Spreading it out in front of his face, he stared at the words that had brought him up in the attic in the first place "Daddy's Girl".

Bringing the fabric up to his nose, he realized that it would definitely need to be washed. Quickly he went to throw it into the quick cycle, and then the dryer. Impatiently he watched the machines do their jobs, while he tried to grasp that this day was actually here. Silently he scolded himself for not thinking of this sooner.

With still a few minutes left in the dryer, his phone began to vibrate and beep. Ella was messaging him that his absence was noticed, and she wanted him to hurry and join the family. Smiling to himself that they were even bothering to think of him at a time like this, Byron typed out a quick "Almost done" before gathering his things.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever, each red light being even more unbearable as the one before it. Finally after scoring a parking spot, he armed with a tiny blanket and a bouquet of flowers made his way in to the hospital lobby.

"May I help you?" The receptionist smiled happily at him.

"Yes, I here to see Mrs. Fitz" Byron answered quickly. His daughter's new name of over a year still a bit foreign to him.

"Right through the door on the left" She smiled as he heard the door release, and he made his way down the hallway.

It only took him seconds to spot Hanna, Spencer and Emily all huddled up in the waiting room. Diane, Wes, Mr. Fitzgerald and his wife were standing in a circle talking to Zach, who carried Zoey on his arm.

"Byby, the baby's almost here! Zoey little excited voice called out as she saw Byron coming her way.

"Is that right?" he asked the tiny girl.

"Yes, we're going to be best friends!" The two year old cheered.

"Well then she is one lucky baby" Byron smiled.

"Ella's inside with Aria and Ezra" Zach explained. "I'm sure it's fine if you want to go in there, all the girls have been in and out."

"Uh, I think this might be more of a waiting room situation" Byron smiled.

"I'll let Aria know you're here" Hanna smiled, and went inside the hospital room. For the few seconds the door was open, Byron could hear Aria cry out, and it made his stomach hurt.

"Do we have any idea how much longer?" he asked with a horrified look on his face.

"If she's anything like her father, it will take her few hours to actually make an appearance." Diane offered.

Byron scratched his head nervously. "With Ella, things ran relatively smoothly, seems like she was here in a flash"

"Well that's not the case today" Spencer said anxiously. "She's been in there for over two hours."

"Women give birth all the time, I'm sure Aria is going to be just fine" Emily responded, trying to soothe Spencer's stress.

Minutes later Ezra opened the door, he was smiling from ear to ear. "Aria and little Ella are doing great, they are cleaning her up, and then we can see her in the nursery" he boasted proudly.

The entire waiting room breathed a collective shy of relief.

"Ezra" Byron called out.

"Yeah" Ezra smiled as he made his way over to him.

"I got this for you" Byron explained as he handed the pink blanket to him.

"This was the first thing I ever brought Aria. It was the day after we found out she was a girl. I carried her home in this blanket, and she slept with it until she was four." He explained.

Ezra just stared at him for a moment, not really sure how to respond to the sentimental gift.

"Well you're the Daddy now, and I wanted to pass this along to you" Byron smiled genuinely. "I have no doubt you will a much better job than I did"

Ezra took the blanket and then looked back at Byron. He didn't know what came over him, but for the first time in his life, he hugged Byron Montgomery.

"Thanks Byron, this means a lot" he admitted.

Byron just smiled back, "Now let's go see this little girl".

Thanks for everyone for reviewing. That wraps up this story. The next one is being worked up now, and it's a doozy, a lot different than my other stories. Please review and let me know what you thought about my ending.


End file.
